paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red
( Red is Owned by me, Charlie Tanner, you may use him in a Story if you have permission from me, please and thank you! ) Personality Red has a serious God complex he thinks just because he has powers he is Top dog ( no pun intended ) and he rules everything, he can't stand Tanner, Blackstar, T.P.K, and the Paw patrol, he basically doesn't like anyone, he was born with these weird powers, he got them from his mother and Father. he has a grudge against Tanner because when Red tried to destroy Blackstar, Tanner eventually took him down with ease. that day he swore he would take down Blackstar. Red is also a loner, he also doesn't talk much, but, if you irritate him, he'll talk a lot, when he gets older, his God complex gets worse. Appearance Red is a Husky, He has Hazel eyes (when calm) his fur color is a ruby red, his muzzle is white and his paws have white socks, the tip of his Tail is white so are the tip of his ears. When he is angry his eyes turn into a Crimson red and his power and strength increase 5x, when you manage to make him angrier his eyes turn into a Reddish-orange color his strength and power increase 10x, when you push him over the limit his eyes turn into a Scarlet color his strength and Power increase 20x, okay, if you beat Red in that form he gets crazy and his eyes change different colors, his right eye turns crimson red, and his left eye turns Scarlet red his power and strength increase 50x. he wears a white collar on his neck. When Red gets older a Red lighting mark appears on his left and right front paws. Backstory Red's mother abandoned him when he was born, so, he had to survive on his own, he discovered he had powers when a pack of wolves Tried to attack him when he was in their territory, at that moment he thought he was a God and to this very day he still thinks that, he also resents his mother to this very day. Powers Telekinesis,Control of fire, lighting, earth, water, air, levitation, mind reading, speed, create clones, regeneration. Super strength, absorbing others power. draining energy, Technique steal. soul pull technique.He can also manipulate others people's powers, like for example, a person uses telekinesis to prevent Red's body from moving, Red can weaken the control just by looking at the Controller deep in the eyes to temporarily weaken them, he uses this to his advantage to escape. Technique steal is when a person uses a move and Red absorbs it, for example a user opens a rip in time space, red can close the Space just by concentrating and looking at it. and he then gains a new ability. Too much for you? Deal with it. Likes Classical music, beating Tanner, water, food. thinking he's a God, Reading Dislikes Tanner, T.P.K, The Paw Patrol, Blackstar, people who are weak, being defeated. his mother. Weaknesses energy drains when restoring environments, energy drains when using big energy blast, ( he has a place on his head located behind his left ear, if hit,that can shut down his powers for 3 minutes Stories he appears in: ( Paw Patrol ) Pokemon: Road to Champion! Catchphrases " Maybe if you beg for Mercy i'll let you go.." " Time for judgement" " Bow down and worship me Mortal.." ( defeats opponent ) " Time to rip you apart..!" ( using telekinesis to grab opponent ) " You have made me angry, for that you shall pay" (first transformation) "I don't know how you survived that, but now it's the end for you.." ( second transformation ) " Now you've upset me to the core.... time to parish Mortal..." ( third transformation ) " THAT'S IT!! now it's time for you to DIE!!" ( Final transformation ) " Impossible.... how could you beat me...?" ( when defeated ) " Hmph" Crush (Crackship) and family Maleficent - Mate Ruby - Daughter Maroon - Son Stella - Daugher Wicked - Son Trivia i got inspired to make Red when i saw a episode from one of my favorite Anime's i gave him a God complex because all the powers he has, and i thought it would be cool :P he is a villan Tanner and Christina call him Red because of his fur color. End thinks just because just because he has a God Complex, he thinks he can Challenge Red and take his Leader position in Team Red, he's in for big trouble when he does He doesn't remember his Name.. so, he just goes with what Tanner and Christina call him. he is based off of "Pain" on Naruto shippuden. He tends to find his Mother because he knows she's still alive.. The only pup that defeated him once was Tanner. The only pup that was close to defeating him was Icee. When he finds his Mom, he's not gonna have a family reunion! he has a little soft spot for Magenta. he is very smart and intelligent. He performs his Soul pull technique when he is very angry with an opponent. Gallery! Category:Supervillians Category:Antagonists Category:Fanon Characters Category:Evil animals